


Transformers: Generation One - The Last Transmission Of Dr. Archeville

by Jetplague



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetplague/pseuds/Jetplague
Summary: What ever happened to Archeville after the events of "The Ultimate Doom"? This is the final trasnmission sent by the Doctor as he attempts to report to Earth from Cybertron.





	

Earth, the year 2004.

In the mountainous regions of the American plains, a lone built in door sits aside the rocky incline of one of the mountains. Rocky debris lay all around it, and it now becomes apparent it's more then just a mountain. Inside lay a massive laboratory from years ago.

In the very dark, dusty old laboratory, a screen flashes on and off on a fairly large monitor. The room is full of old scientific equipment, dated computers and full of cobwebs; the place has been abandoned for years. From the fluttering screen, which looks slightly cracked and warped, a faint picture of a man can be seen as it rolls and cuts out every now and then with static. A voice soon hisses and breaks as the monitor tries to self stabilize the image and sound, on the old computer console in front of the monitor, a light begins to flash, the word " Record " on it is now visible. The picture soon stabilizes and slowly the voice crawls into sync with the image. Now fully visible is an old earthman, with one half of him looking more machine then human. The only part seen as humans is the right side of his middle face and his mouth. 

And this is what he says as it records his transmission:

 

My fellow humans...people of earth...I finally have managed to encode this transmission to my lab on earth after many years of failure. Should this recording ever be found by any non-robotic humanoid, I wish it to be known that I, Doctor Bernhart Archeville was an unwilling slave to the Cybertronians known as the Decepticons. Being stuck here on this planet for so long has made me see the errors of my ways, and made me more aware of the Decepticon's treachery. For years I helped these machines take over and try to destroy the earth, but only because they promised me I would become the supreme ruler of the planet after their use with it. Strange to see how much I was lured by those empty promises, but none more so then Starscream...that empty headed no good scrap metal!!

Because of him, I no longer have control over my entire body. He...they damaged me so bad I was modified by their stupid engineer robots.... and well...now look at me! I'm not even human anymore...I'm a chair bound FREAK!! If I had known my final days on this god forsaken metal planet would be my end.... I would have developed a weapon that would have rid us all of these pesky Transformers for good! I miss my lab...I miss strolling in the lush green forests and hearing the sounds of birds chirping as I think of new scientific creations. It’s been so long since I've seen a real bird...a real tree..........I'm so tired of robots in disguise! These creatures make me sick! I want to come home so badly now...I've paid for my crimes...I've paid and then some! I know now.... they’ll never let me leave...not even Megatron. He says I still have work for him to do...I can't imagine what that might be. Ever since I helped him back in the '80's, he's been very keen on my many inventive creations. Which is why...I suppose...I've been so helpful to him.

All those times in my academy years, people laughing at my computations, sneering at my ingenuity, and poking fun at all my inventions. Here came an alien from another world who found all my work genius and innovative. My first encounter with the Decepticon leader was during the year of their discovery; I was giving my lecture on the benefits of harnessing mass amounts of energy, and an energy that would power the world ten fold. As usual, my ideas where scoffed and made to ridicule. Humff ! Those ungrateful colleagues of mine called me insane...Me!....... the greatest scientist in the entire world!!! As I soon collected my papers from my speech, I noticed a small recording device that had been left on a side table near me. I thought it strange, it wasn't there before, and still I picked it up to give it to the lost and found department. To my surprise it began to enlarge, the sound of gears shifting and metal scraping made me let go of it instantly. This small device soon began to transform before my very eyes...I was scared and full of wonder all at the same time. Soon the tape recorder fully took the form of a rather large robot, a Decepticon called Soundwave, it was amazing to see this creature standing infront of me. 

I had heard of these creatures, the news was full about the discovery of these new aliens, naturally I was curious about their motives. I had a yearning to see one up close and examine it thoroughly. Soundwave was my first encounter with one, and now as I look back, I wish he never came to me at all. Opening his chest, like a tape recorder ejecting a tape, it unleashed another robot, a smaller one that could fly like a jet propelled bird. I screamed aloud and headed straight for me. I couldn't believe my eyes.... but the fear in me made me ran for my very life!! But I should have known...these creatures where far more speedy then a lowly human. The robot bird picked me up and shot out the roof as it flew upward towards the ceiling. I could hear the robotic voice of Soundwave commanding the bird to take me to Megatron. I looked down to see myself flying out of the building and soaring high above the ground. Any man would have panicked in that situation, naturally I screamed for my life, this bird was going at incredible speeds, but it's grip was so tight I thought my arms would break off! Soon we were hovering over the ocean...the Ocean! My god, seeing the large metallic pillar emerge from the water made my heart stop. I thought for sure I was being sent to these robots to be killed or dissected. As we entered the large opening that lowered itself, we flew into a large tunnel, until it stopped about half way. Then a door opened at the base, an elevator that took us down the rest of the massive pillar. And as the doors swung open, there stood the leader of all Decepticons...that shiny, sliver menace we've all come to know as Megatron!!

I will never forget what those terrible metal creatures did to me next...I was a fool; I was such a mad fool. 

Wait – wait, I must reconnect in a moment - the guards are coming!! Computer, stand by for next transmission - pause tape! Archeville out!

 

•••••••••••••• PART TWO ••••••••••••••••••

As the monitor in the darkened lab still hisses and fizzles, a soft glow of static fills the room with an eerie light. Suddenly the picture reappears, the old man looking worried and slightly out of breath from his scary ordeal. As he breathes a sigh of relief, he resumes his transmission to his abandoned lab.

As he continues:

Recorder is working – for now. Thank goodness...they didn't see it being sent. Many times have I been monitored for sending messages to earth, each time I've been punished for attempting such a feat. These Decepticons are hard to fool; those machine brains of theirs have a habit of locating any energy surge. Now then...where was I? Ooooh yes...Meeting Megatron.

As I was brought before him, the metal bird dropped me on the floor without so much as soft landing, I thought my knees where going to break! Staring up at this creature I saw him smile as he looked down upon me. An evil grin that even we humans would make...oh...even one that I would have made. He told me how much he had admired my work, especially my calculations on energy collections. I was frightened terribly by this monster, but I thanked him for his kind words.... and was astonished that an alien, from a complex robotic society, was impressed with my work! How could such a thing not flatter me? Megatron offered to give me anything I needed to complete my project, anything at all...well.... I was very needy at the time, my funding had all dried up...I had no new equipment to work with and to top it all off.... I was evicted from my building! His offer was more then generous.... I could feel my ego taking over as I saw the many opportunities opening up in front of me!

They gave me computers, robotic information, technical data that I could study for years.... ooh..ooh...it was a scientist's dream! I told Megatron I needed a place away from prying eyes.... someplace I could conduct my research beyond the reach of the government. He wanted me to stay with him underwater in that lair of theirs, but I convinced him that having my own workspace would allow me to do experiments without interruptions. He agreed and made his soldiers hollow out my mountain laboratory in the middle of America. The mountains would shield my energy tests from being picked up by the satellites orbiting, and give me total freedom from the outside world. But it all came with a price, he demanded totally loyalty from me...I would have said yes to anything at that moment, a new lab, all raw materials at my disposal...who wouldn't agree? In my new lab I created new and fantastic creations, well beyond any of those pathetic colleagues of mine...if I could have shown them my inventions...I would have been the envy of all Science!

But Megatron kept a tight leash on me; he wouldn't let me out of his sight for one minute. He kept sending that buffoon Starscream to monitor me, some days he would come with Soundwave and some others, other times he came alone...obviously not with consent by his leader. Starscream seemed interested by my work; he wanted me to make him a weapon to destroy Megatron.... I told him I would report it to the leader the moment I saw him...but he threatened to crush me under the heel of his metal foot. Thankfully Megatron realized what Starscream was up to and set him straight. Still my work continued for him, a massive energy collector for the ocean and my mico-technology computer boards for something else he had in mind for. Unlimited access to their computers and technology wasn't enough.... I needed to generate more knowledge if I was going to make all of this a reality. Megatron had an idea...he was going to increase my brain functions by giving me a computerized brain cap. As you can see on my head, it was a complete success! I could down load information by plugging into the computer itself, I was the first cyber-human ever created. I know had thoughts generating in my brain ten times faster then any normal human, although.... I seem to remember having numerous headaches each time I took in new information. But what did it matter...I was a superhuman in my own right! As I completed my work, I demanded Megatron give me total rule over the planet earth once he had collected his energy and defeated the Autobots. I should of known then...his words where as empty as his heart. He promised me the earth after he was done with it...how was I supposed to know he was trying to crush the very life out of it? 

The day came fast; we began construction of the super dam and used my new microchip technology to enslave the humans. I created thousands of chips for him and they worked perfectly! I should have continued making more, only making them to adapt to their brain waves, then I would have been the master over the Transformers and taken over the world as I wished for!! No....no....it...it's not what I wished for...I...I can't think straight. Something about this brain cap makes me feel strange...I've had time to see that this cap may in fact be messing with my human mind. I think Megatron gave me some sort of programming.... an instinctive Decepticon attitude to take over.... I...I don't know anymore.... its been so long up here. Forgive my outburst...I'm beginning to lose my mind to this...this robotic conversation I've been placed into. But I did feel great pleasure as I watched my slaves work...yes.... they did a remarkable job. Megatron's energy weapon was much more grand then I had imagined, I stood in amazement as it transported the Cybertron home world closer to our orbit, but was terrified to learn that it would rip my world apart. The forces of its entry was creating chaos, winds a thousand times stronger, massive waves crashing into the energy collectors and wiping out everything in its path! I would have been the ruler of a dead planet. I tried to stop it.... I tried...but they stopped me before I could sabotage the machine! How I wish I never met these creatures...they tricked me...the lied to me...they turned me into one of them!

I found myself clinging for life after the Autobots stopped the Cybertron planet from its dangerous orbit. I had been washed up from the shoreline onto the wreckage of the massive ocean energy collector, I screamed for help, but got the wrong person to help me. Starscream...he came out of the ocean and took me. He wanted to use me...to make weapons for him. He wouldn't let me...Oh...oh no....not again...I must close this transmission for now...I will reconnect in a few hours! Shockwave must detect me using the frequency. Computer, re-direct satellite link and wait for this code to link up again. Damn these robots.... will they not leave me in peace!! 

•• Transmission link Terminated ••

As the monitor shuts off again, the sound of an electronic blip is heard as the computer reconfigures itself to the Doctor's instructions. Out on the top of the snowy cap of the mountainous lab, an ice covered satellite dish moves to a new position. There it stops and awaits the next encoded signal from Cybertron.

 

•••••••••••• PART THREE•••••••••••••••

 

In Dr. Archeville's lab, the monitor starts to fizzle and flip again, sounds of the doctor's voice soon can be heard again as it scrolls back into position again. Soon his panic stricken face is seen again, his one human eye looking all about the area, as he finally starts to calm down again. He clears his throat and keeps a watchful eye about him as he sends out one last message to the earth.

The recorder switches back on as he talks:

 

Damn them all!! Guards continue to look in on me ever so often...its Shockwave.... I know he keeps looking to catch me. He's never trusted me, ever since I came here...I don't say I blame him...I don't trust me either, ahahahah! The Fool...I've adjusted the frequency modulation to a new setting and made some modifications to this computer. How dare Shockwave not trust me, after all I've done to help them rebuild their new automated security systems!! I hate them all!! 

Starscream brought be to this...this.... unfeeling planet! But I remember...yesss... I remember his treachery before this...it was after he grabbed me from the ocean, Cybertron's orbit just destroyed the energy collector I was on. He took me to some distant island where he tried to suck my living energy out...too bad I don't generate enough to form one cube...ehehe. But still he treated me like his slave.... A slave! ME? Dr. Archeville?! If there was anyone that deserved to be my slave it would be him!! No, not I! But I remember what happened after that...he grabbed me and forced me to take him to my secret lair in the mountains. He forced me to show him my new project I had been working on before Megatron's plan to bring Cybertron to our orbit. He locked me out of my own lab and tinkered with my experiment, the Exponential Generator! A device I was trying to create in order to make unlimited amounts of raw energy, but it was hard to contain, and even harder to keep stable. When he finally allowed me to enter back in the room...that’s when I saw what was done. He tried to use my exponential generator as a time bomb to blow up the Earth!! He was crazy!! But what could I do.... he...threatened my very life if I touched it.... or even if I went near it!

Megatron was his target, but the explosion would have vaporized the world! He seemed pleased by that; it was his plan to collect the energy Earth produced from its demise. I wanted no part of it, I tried to convince him to let me stay on the planet to make sure it would be safe, but he forced me to go with him to Cybertron! The planet of theirs was still in motion from the shuttle explosion, you see, Megatron was bringing up all the energon in his shuttle to Cybertron.... but the Autobots stopped him as he reached the center orbit between the two planets. The shear force of the mammoth sized blast pushed the metal planet out of our orbit, so much that Cybertron kept drifting further and further away. It was drifting right out of our solar system...but Starscream still had enough energon to make it. I was amazed at the whole world...a machine planet, totally alien in all respects. It was a fascinating sight to see for the first time, but I should have known he would never let me leave again. That miserable robot had the nerve to gloat in front of me, telling me I'd be the last of my kind, it was then I realized the scope of my doom. I had to save the Earth...my fellow humans were going to die and it was my entire fault! If I never gave them my inventions or my genius.... none of that would have happened. I tried to activate his computer to shut down the timer, but I was given a massive electrical charge as I touched the controls. I could feel every inch of my body exploding on fire...the energy damaged me beyond belief...I was amazed I didn't suffer any brain damage!! It was when I regained consciousness, that grinning twit was standing over me laughing at my new transformation. His medbots reconstructed my body into...into.... well.... look at me!!! I'm a cybernetic nightmare!! I can't move my entire body! Only my right arm and my face...what’s left of my face anyway.

I was now completely helpless...a prisoner of cybernetic parts! I hated this creature.... I hated what they did to me...Megatron betrayed me; Starscream destroyed me.... and now.... now I'm stuck as a slave to this purple metal lap dog of Megatron!!! I was glad the timer on the bomb didn't work, I told Starscream he'd have to go down and repair the problem himself.... seeing how he was the only one who knew how to work it. Starscream flew back down to Earth to fix the timepiece, as he left me alone with that no good Shockwave. I had overheard Shockwave talking to Megatron after Starscream's departure, telling him about the device and of Starscream's betrayal, it seemed he'd survived his shuttle accident, that’s when I realized Megatron was going to kill that moronic idiot for double crossing him. Ooooh I was waiting to hear the endless details of his death...it did send a shiver down my spine...what was left of my spine anyway. I had hoped Megatron would disassemble him piece by piece...but I should have known he'd spare that sniveling little coward. He merely tortured him for a week.... not at all what I had hoped for. Shockwave informed him of my being on Cybertron and of my condition, which seemed to please him to no end, the greatest scientific mind of Earth was now his personal slave for all time. A slave.......a.....a....slave....forever! I've been here all this time. Working for these...robots, fixing their computers, calculating new spacebridge coordinates...and now word has come that Megatron is returning to Cybertron to launch a final attack on the Autobots. How I do miss the green forests, the rushing waterfalls...the people. I can't let these creatures destroy all that...

I've been here so very long, I no longer have the will to live; life has lost all meaning to me being here. You must forgive me my fellow humans.....I .....I was weak, like any of our kind, I made a terrible mistake...I've paid for my sins.... paid for them and beyond. But I want it to be known.... that I, Dr. Archeville, have redeemed myself...yes...I've become a force for good, instead of evil. Over the few remaining years, I've sent word to the Autobots on a near by moon base about the many schemes of Megatron. I downloaded their database and encrypted the findings to the Autobots, perhaps this will help them plan a new attack on their enemies and destroy them once and for all!! I no longer crave power anymore my fellow human beings...I see now that power is a corrupt means to an end. Forgive my flaws, oh humanity...forgive my poor soul. Optimus Prime.... if you ever see this message, I pray that you will stop Megatron, Starscream and all the rest of them...help my people! Yes...Help My People Optimus Prime!! 

Oh - oh no......they've discovered my signal! No! NOO! 

Sh-sh-shockwave.... ahaha...what a.... what a pleasant surprise...I was.... I was just sending a message to my poor ma-ma on earth...th-thats all.... a-ahehe....

No....NO PLEASE!! NOT THAT!! I DON'T DESERVE THAT!!! I'M DOCTOR ARCHEVILLE!!! THE GREATEST SCIENTIFIC MIND OF THE ENTIRE WORLD, YOU CAN'T......YOU CAN'T END ME LIKE THIS......NOOOOOOO......* FIIIZZZZ-BLAAAAM!!! *

•• Transmission Signal Lost ••

• Searching For Signal....... Searching.........Searching........Searching.........No Signal. Transmission Terminated. •

• Recording Finished - Computer Off •

As the monitor soon shuts down, so too does the entire computer, the lights all dim and once again the room is silent. A dark lab, filled with dust and cob webs, dead inside the lonely rocky mountain, where no one has been...nor ever will visit...ever.... again.

 

END


End file.
